


Biting The Hand That Feeds Him

by SmileDarlin



Series: Bite [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Confessions, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Robots, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Morning After, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, Pancakes, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Canon, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDarlin/pseuds/SmileDarlin
Summary: The sexual tension between Richard and Gavin comes to a head and Richard is determined to show his partner who's in control.





	Biting The Hand That Feeds Him

**Author's Note:**

> Basically they fuck and there's some domestic morning after stuff and emotions.

Richard has been teasing to all. Fucking. Week. Whether it was the fleeting touches or his insistence on leaning over his shoulder so the android’s breath was on his neck and those fucking teeth were so close. It was driving the detective insane. They were the last people left in the DPD and that fucking android was up to his shit again. Leaning over his shoulder and into his space with the thinly veiled excuse of looking at something on the shorter man's screen. That's when he snapped. In one swift movement stood from his chair, took Richard's face in his hands and roughly kissed him. The taller man froze for a second before kissing back hard. Immediately he dominated the kiss, backing the man up until he hit the wall and putting his hands on his hips. Much to Gavin's distaste he had to break the kiss so he didn't suffocate. He took a few gasping breaths before diving back into another desperate, needy kiss. The RK model pressed his tongue to the seam of his partner's lips and he opened his mouth in response. The brunette began to explore the other’s mouth. When they pulled away again a string of saliva connected their lips for a second. They stayed with the their faces inches away from each other, so that the distance could be closed again easily.

“I wondered how long it would take for you to snap” the android smirked. Reed opened his mouth to reply, but as he did a thigh was pressed between his legs and only a moan came out. He bucked his hips and his head fell back into the wall. The taller man immediately started littering his neck with bites and hickeys but only light ones.

“Fuck Rich, harder” the shorter man managed between whimpering. 

“Ask nicely” the android ordered still nibbling on the others neck and collarbone.

“Fuck off” he growled. His partner smirked and moved his head away from the detective's neck all together.

“If you can't behave then you won't be rewarded” Richard teased, moving his thigh and relishing the broken whimper that came from the other man as all the simulation disappeared. 

“No I'll behave!” Gavin promised desperately. The taller man cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“How can trust your word?” He asked, smirking. “You'll have to prove it to me. On your knees” the android commanded. Reed didn't even think before dropping to his knees. He subconsciously licked his lip when his partner unzipped his jeans and let his cock out. 

“I'm sure you know what to do, Detective” he purred. The shorter man shuffled closer and in a small act of rebellion he decided to tease. He kissed his way down his partner's stomach before he ran his tongue along the underside of the, considerably long, cock and kissed the head. The RK model allowed his partner to continue his teasing for a bit before taking a handful of his hair and guiding him. Gavin took the hint and opened his mouth. He sucked on the head then slowly took it all in, fisting his hand around what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He wasn't satisfied with how quiet his android partner was so in one sudden movement he pushed the length all the way to the back of his throat and hummed contently. Caught off guard, a moan escaped Richard's throat and his grip on the shorter man's hair tightened. He bucked his hips into the other man's mouth few times, losing his composure but stopped himself before coming, pulling his cock out of the others mouth. He took a few breaths to calm himself before looking down at the mess he'd made his partner. Gavin's pupils were blown wide and half lidded, there was saliva dribbling down his chin, his lips were red and his hair was thoroughly messed up. 

“You're been very good, I think it's time for a reward” the tall android purred. He put himself back into his pants, picked Gavin up, so the other man wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist, and carried him out of the DPD and into an automatic taxi. Detective Reed wasn't usually a fan of automatic vehicles, he much preferred being in control, but now as far as he was concerned they were a fucking heaven sent. They didn't have to untangle from each other to drive or keep their hands to themselves because of the stranger in the front seat. All the short man had to do was tell it his address although it's a lot harder to do with an android biting into his collarbone. The taxi, some-fucking-how, managed to register Gavin's address and they were off. Richard bit down hard and nursed the wound by licking and sucking it. He repeated the action as he worked the button of the detective’s jeans undone and pulled the zip down. He took his partner's cock in his hand and started stroking it as well as he could without removing his jeans. The short detective let his head fall back in response, hitting it on the taxi door but not caring about it. 

“Fuck! More!” he begged. 

“What are you forgetting?” the RK model asked. Gavin rolled his eyes but the biting remark on the tip of his tongue disappeared in a gasp as his partner stroked the head of his cock just right.

“Please!” He exclaimed. Richard smiled darkly and sped up his strokes.  
“See? You can be such a good boy for me when you want to be” he praised. The short man's only response was a breathy moan. After a minute or two he could feel the heat of orgasm pooling. 

“Rich! 'm so close” he mumbled between panting breaths. 

“You have arrived at your destination” the automated voice of the taxi informed them. And like that the android pulled away from him and got out of the taxi, walking over to the door of the detective’s apartment. 

“Come on then Detective” he teased. Gavin whined, fucking teasing prick, but stumbled out of the taxi with shaking legs. When he reached the door the RK model pushed himself flush into his back. His hands shook slightly as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He fumbled with his keys, the android grinding into his back not helping, but managed to unlocked the door. As soon as the pair got in the house Reed was pushed up against the wall again. Richard initiated the kiss this time and pushed the analysis of his partner's saliva to the side of his vision as it popped up. He let his jacket slip onto the floor next to the shoes the shorter man had toed off. He bit the detective’s bottom lip and let it ping back into place making him moan. The human pushed the RK model back so they were closer to his room, abandoning his leather jacket as he did.  
“Rich” he whined. 

“Ask for what you want” the other man replied.

“Touch me” he begged. The android grazed his hands over his partner's body, lifting the edge of his shirt slightly.

“Where?” he teased.

“Everywhere!” Reed exclaimed. Richard decided to forgo making his partner ask nicely on the grounds that he was beginning to become as desperate as Gavin. He pulled the detective's shirt over his head and let his eyes roam over the bare torso. He ran hands over firm muscle and the slight belly, from one too many takeaways, kneading into the flesh. He scanned over the scars and had to suppress the urge to search through the DPD files to find out exactly how each one was gotten. The android instead opted to kiss each of them in something that was softer than he intended. The shorter man, obviously not content being the only one undressed, undid the buttons of his partner's shirt. The shirt hit the ground and Gavin explored the expanse of pale skin that had been revealed to him. He ran his hands over it and over the muscles there. It was firm as and definitely not just for show as the android pick him up with on arm and opened the bedroom door with the other. 

The two men entered the bedroom half dressed and steadily working towards completely naked. Richard pulled the detective’s belt out of his jeans and tossed it absentmindedly behind him. He moved his hand so both of them sat under Reed's ass and squeezed experimentally. He groaned in response. Gavin was first to hit the messy bed, laying on his back, then Richard, pinning his partner lightly to the bed and filling his vision. The detective worked at the trousers of man on top of him, only for Richard to help him take them off, leaving him in just black boxers. Rich really was gorgeous, he mused to himself. The strong 'v’ of his hips disappearing below the hem of his boxers. Gavin was still close and he wanted to come badly so he palmed himself through his jeans but Richard stopped him, tutting.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” he asked rhetorically. “And you were being so good for me. Now I'll have to punish you” he whispered darkly into the detective's ear. He whimpered in response. The android pulled temporarily away from the shorter man to grab the handcuffs off his partners belt and used them to restrain his partner's hands to the headboard. 

“That okay?” he asked, the domination tone leaving him for a second, using his head to gesture at the cuffs. The shorter man nodded vigorously, smiling softly at the fact the other obviously cared.

“Good” he purred before dipping his head between the other man's legs. He grabbed Gavin's jeans pulling them down and mostly off so he could spread his partner's legs. He took his hips and held them up firmly before licking and biting his thighs making them shake. He licked around the edge of his boxers.

“Stop teasing” the detective whimpered. The RK model bit down particularly hard before looking up at the shorter man expectantly. 

“Please” he added desperately. The android smiled. He pulled the man's boxers down slowly, making the other man whimper, and moved his head to lick the rim of Reed's entrance when he'd pulled the boxers off. The shorter man's head rolled to the side as pleasure washed over him. The android stuck his tongue into the hole, making the other gasp and grind down onto him. The detective tried to grab his partner's hair but only to be stopped by the cuffs. Richard continued like that for a little longer before the stopping. Gavin opened his mouth to whine but only a moan escaped as he felt one of his android’s slim fingers push into him. He pumped the figure, making sure to only just brush the shorter man's prostate. He whimpered and tried to grind down onto the finger but the taller man stopped his hips moving with one hand.

“More! Please!” He pleaded. Richard hummed and put a second finger into him, scissoring them apart and making Reed arch his back. Once the android considered his partner appropriately stretched he took off his boxers. 

“Condoms?” the android questioned shortly.

“Draw” the detective replied, gesturing to it with his head. The man not in cuffs rummaged around in the draw for a few seconds before finding the condom and he wasted no time ripping it open and putting it on.

“Do you want my cock Gavin?” the taller man asked, rubbing the head of his cock against his partner's entrance. The nearly there sensation drove the detective crazy.

“Yes!” he exclaimed without second thought.

“Then beg” the RK whispered, low and seductive, into the other man's ear. 

“Please fuck me Rich! I want to feel you fill me up and pound me so hard I'm can't walk in the morning!” the detective begged. Richard smiled and snapped his hips so that his cock was buried all the way in and hit the others prostate immediately with calculated precision only an android could have. Gavin screamed. The neighbors definitely heard but he couldn't care less as Richard nailed his prostate again and again and again! The detective had the urge to scratch at the android detective's back but couldn't do anything because of the cuffs. They really were a punishment weren't they? He instead opted hid his face into a pillow.

“Look at me, I want to see your face when you come” the android commanded. If the short man’s mind wasn't so hazy he might have put up a fight but it was so he looked the other in the eyes. 

“Good, now come for me” Richard purred, reaching between them to stroke his human’s neglected cock. Reed didn't need to be told twice as his high hit him like a truck. He screamed so hard his voice gave out half the way through. His android followed him a few thrusts later, biting down on the collarbone of the man underneath him hard as he did. His arms shook before he collapsed beside Gavin. The room was silent apart from the heavy breathing of the pair. After the RK model had caught his breath he turned to face his partner. 

“Cuffs?” Reed asked, shaking them to emphasize his point. The brunette unlocked them quickly and frowned at the bruising around his human's wrists. 

“I guess we shouldn't use police issue cuffs next time” Richard mumbled, almost just thinking out loud. 

“Yeah” the shorter man agreed before burying his face in the others chest.

“We should shower before we go to sleep” he suggested. The detective shook his head.

“I'm going to fucking sleep” he mumbled, muffled because he was speaking into his partner's chest. The android rolled his eyes and grabbed a pair of boxers off the floor. 

“At least let me clean you up a bit” he negotiated. A muffled “fine” and the short man turning over was his only response. The android detective cleaned the come of his partner's stomach and muttered a thank you into his hair when Gavin curled back into his chest. Richard draped an arm over his hip and felt himself slip into his rest cycle as he idly checked the system messages that had popped up and been pushed aside during this whole thing. 

When Gavin woke the next morning, it was alone with the only proof what had happened yesterday had happened being bites and hickeys. He frowned as a dull ache filled his chest. Of course Richard didn't stay, he shouldn't be surprised. He curled in on himself a little tighter and his vision began to blur. The detective wiped his eyes, trying to stop the tears before they came. It didn't work. He needed a fucking cigarette. He needed to get out of this house. He dragged himself out of the bed, pulled on a pair of jogging bottoms and grabbed the packet of cigarettes on his dressers. He shuffled, because fuck Richard had delivered on Gavin's request, his way out of his room and passed his small kitchen. 

“Good morning, Gavin” the more than familiar voice greeted. The shorter man almost didn't believe it but there Richard was, standing in the kitchen in only the jeans of his uniform, sipping a cup of coffee.

“You...stayed” Reed mumbled. He walked up to the other and slowly put one hand on his chest like if he wasn't careful the man would disappear. The android put his hand over the one already there.

“Of course…”The android replied, tilting his head a frowned. “Should I have not? I was under the impression that this wasn't going to be a “fling”” he continued, the slang being so out of place. Gavin was quiet and it made the taller man's core clench uncomfortably. Something his systems labeled “anxiety” runs through his body. He was under the impression that he was wanted here. Was he not wanted here? His LED must have been a light show because the detective silently pulled him into a hug.

“I'm glad you did” he muttered. The RK model smiled. 

“I like seeing this side of you, the person you are under the asshole persona” he mumbled into his partner's hair. Said partner didn't respond so he continued.

“You make me feel human. I don't completely understand these feelings but I like them. I'd want to do this again and I don't mean just the sex” he confessed sincerely. 

“Me too” Reed confessed in turn “I almost forgot what it's like to be held” he mumbled. The android smiled sadly.

“I won't let you forget” he promised. The pair broke from the hug after a few seconds and the detective was lightly blushing, something the android decided he liked. The two stayed close to each other as Richard picked his coffee back up and took a few sips.

“I didn't know you could drink” Gavin commented, genuinely curious and looking for a distraction from how honest he'd just been. The taller man glanced at his mug.

“Yeah, it's something Cyberlife added to make me seem more realistic. I can only drink although and I only really do that for the taste” he explained. “My ability to taste is part of the reason I'm less fond of putting blood in my mouth than Connor” he snorted. The detective chuckled and moved from his partner's space to pour himself some coffee. He then settled himself on one of the kitchen counters. 

“What do you want to eat?” The android asked as he moved over to the cupboards and systematically eliminated recipes based on the ingredients he didn't have available.

“You don't need to cook for me” Gavin grumbled. Richard turned his head with an eyebrow cocked. 

“Yeah? Because I disagree. I know that if I don't make you eat something that will be your breakfast” he replied, gesturing to the coffee in his partner's hand before turning back to the cupboards. The short man opened his mouth to protest but the look his partner shot him made him stay quiet.

“How does pancakes sound?” He asked. Reed sighed.

“Sure” he relented. The taller man smiled and set to work. As he cooked a comfortable quiet settled over the room with only the sounds of the pancakes sizzling as they cooked. The detective finished his coffee and wrapped his arms around his partner's waist, making him chuckle. 

“You're inhibiting my ability to cook” the RK model mumbled. Gavin just kissed his partner between the shoulder blades. 

“If you're pancakes are burnt don't blame me then” Richard chuckled. Then the silence settled again. A few minutes passed and the android placed a few pancakes onto a plate, drizzling a little maple syrup on to them. The detective moved his face from the other's back as the aroma of the pancakes drifted through the air. 

“Smells good” he praised. The taller man ripped a piece off one of the pancakes and put it in front of his human’s mouth. The short cop took it and hummed contently. 

“Tastes good too” he continued. He looked at the syrup on his partner's slim fingers and smirked. He took them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them, enjoying the sweet flavor.  
Richard couldn't stop the artificial skin of his hand from peeling away and found himself fixated on the action. He turned around so he was facing other other man and moved his head to Reed's ear.

“We still need to shower so maybe after breakfast I'll let you join me” he purred. Gavin smirked around the fingers and sucked them slightly before letting them drop out of his lips. 

“Guess I'll have to eat quick then” he whispered back voice lower.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that Gavin goes into work look like he's been attacked by a dog multiple times with how many bites he has.


End file.
